3rd Part-e
If you want to fix your economy change what funds it, and how its funded. To be straight, the Federal Reserve is a privately owned entity that we gave control over our nation. They set interest rates, they make bank deals for the nation, they control when the dollars come out, leaving the treasury, which is the real government money division, powerless, and a shadow of what the Federal Reserve says and does. Change that, and make our treasury the supreme financial authority, on the grounds they account for our money, or at lest they should. Going from there, we need to back a percentage of our currency. That way, we have a higher defined value, then just the good faith promises of a nation. It’s not so much that the United States has a amazing currency, but we traded paper to the whole wide world, and finally got it to be the standard of oil, securing its maker, the United States, a firm economic role. Yet, there are many nations that are in the process of accepting gold and other currencies for oil, and if oil ever does get switched into another currency, which may easily happen ,a lot of dollars will come home to roast, and no one will re accept them because of other, higher value ways of payment. It’s why we have to beat them to the punch, and supply our currency with more then faith. At the same time, what good is making a stronger currency if we can’t use it? We need to reform welfare, and make it a stepping program to restore people to good economic conditions, instead of it being a lifestyle, like it is now. Our money should not be dominated by the state paying out to people who will not work and will continue to have kids just to make more money. Let’s instate things like, unless some one is mentally or physically challenged, that they should be made to work when on welfare, and that one household can only claim so many children, that way we can stop this idea of birth more, receive more. Let’s also reform public sector jobs, so we just don’t have 7 desk workers, and no road crews. Let’s get public sector jobs in areas that are needed, or supply private contractors to do some city work. Also, reform to social security, the behemoth money supply that is running dry. People worked, got taxed; and now you tell me you can’t find the money you took from them? This system must be stooped, and any money we take from people needs to go into separate, closed accounts for their use, and not the use of the state. We took their money to give them a secure economic future, let’s ensure it stays secure. Simple strategy, the state needs money, cut spending, and make a cap on how much you can spend, and only supply currency to that level. Instead of jut getting more money, lets enforce that they stay with the budget. Next is economic regions, as a nation, we cant handle debit, but for a state that makes 450 billion yearly, and only has 90 billion in debts, its manageable. Let the states work together, to solve debit issues, instead of making federal bills to hit at 18 trillion of total debit, it wont work. So, let states decide how they want to handle this issue. Metal buyout is the same plan to take currency and transfer it into metals or something with a already determined value to make our currency stronger. Industry areas will be areas we create for industry only. The Dan River coal ash spill, in North Carolina, has been expensive, and now has made tax payers take up some of the bill. If this was in a area of industry, where a water supply is unable to flow into other streams and water ways, think how much money would be saved? Taxation reform is key, if we reform how we tax, and how many people are involved in it, that will greatly reduce the costs, and create revenue, because less it spent on administration and other areas. The last, is equal opportunity. It’s a lot of jobs that can be opened up to women, creating a higher job economy. It’s true some jobs will be turned more to single genders. Yet, if it’s a open post and a position we can fill with any sex, let’s do so, as long as they can and will do the work.